Magic for a Friend
by Seven The Number
Summary: Done on request. Sunil and Vinnie friendship, Vinnie volunteers for a magic trick done by Sunil!


**Hey you guys! This is a Sunil x Vinnie story done on request. It's a friendship story :) Since I love all of the friendship between characters, and I don't know how to right a romance for two males. Since 1. I am female and 2. I am straight, yet I do still ship some homosexual shippings like Buttercream x Sugar Sprinkles, or this one.**

* * *

**Magic for a Friend**

"Vinnie! I just mastered this magic trick! Do you want too come see it with everyone else?!" Sunil, the mongoose started calling for his gecko friend. All five of the other pets where sitting in front the TV, looking unimpressed like the mongoose disturbed their TV show watching. Vinnie walked over, yet not in the normal way... by doing a dance over.

Vinnie then smashed into a cat scratching post, "I'll be there in a second." After Vinnie gained focus, he walked over to the other pets and sat down. Sunil scanned the audience and everypet sitting there. He started too move his blue finger along them all.

"I will need a volunteer from the audience!" Sunil proudly told the pets. Right after he said that, all of the pets started shaking. Except... Vinnie.

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but I will volunteer." All of the pets looked at the green gecko and gasped. Nobody had ever volunteered to be involved in Sunil's magic, after all he wasn't really the best magician. Like one time... ah, there are too many times this has happend. No need for an example. Vinnie boldly walked towards Sunil.

Sunil spoke up, "Have we met before, mister?" Sunil eyed the figure infront of him, like they hadn't even met before. Vinnie knew after experience of watching Sunil's magic shows, you had too say no.

"Nope."

Sunil then rubbed his paws together, "Get into that barrel." Vinnie suddenly got worried, he new the sword through the barrel trick, yet that was done by professionals! The green reptile gulped and got into the wooden barrel. All of the other pets gave each other pets, they clearly did not know what was about to happen either. Atleast they could kind of trust, like Sunil did the switch-a-roo trick pretty well. Except... it was only across the street. Sunil got out a sword.

"I will use this sword, and I will put it through the barrel. Vinnie will not be harmed!" Sunil narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Vinnie started to sweat, not knowing the outcome. Today could be his death! Sunil then ran as fast as he could, the grey sword firmly between his hands. He looked like he would do anything that day, even though he was usually a coward. Except for cobras. As the sword made contact with the barrel it didn't even go through. It just well., broke.

Sunil then looked embarassed, "Opps, I forgot I was using a foam sword." Everyone started to chuckle, if it was a real sword it may of been worse. Vinnue sighed with relief as he realised it was just a foam sword that you could buy at the dollar store. Vinnie carefully got out of the barrel, even though he wasn't impaled with a sword he could get a splinter. Vinnie didn't normally think, but he did when it mattered the most.

"Ummm, while we are showing are talents I want to show you all my new dance!" Vinnie spat out. Everyone looked at eachother and nooded their heads, what could they loose. It was fun too watch each others talents.

"You will do good Vinnie!" Sunil encouraged his friend. Vinnie suddenly felt more confident in his dancing, it was always nice too be encouraged by a friend. Especially when that friend is a best friend like Sunil was too him.

Vinnie thanked him, "Thanks pal, you did pretty good on your act. Even if it was a foam sword. Hah."

"Thanks! You do know if it was a real sword, I may or may not of killed you." Sunil shyly pointed out.

"Yes I did, but lets not talk anymore and watch me dance!" Vinnie turned his head and watched Pepper put on the song he was dancing too. He felt his legs move, and he crossed them together moving from one side too the next. He felt carefree and his legs where his guide, he was doing pretty good and completely not clutzy or clumsy like usual. That's when he felt himself tripping on his tail and he did a ultimate faceplant too the floor.

Vinnie lifted his head up, stars surrounding it, "That completely DID NOT hurt... oh and the floor tastes like feet." Sunil quickly helped up his friend.

"Well, I guess you can say we both kind of failed. Hehe." Sunil pointed out with a quick laugh, quickly joined in by his friend. They laughed and laughed. All of the pets patiently waited for their laugh attack to finish.

"I think we both did pretty good, despite these little embarrasments," Vinnie said. Sunil nodded in agreement and the friends left the other pets too show each other their talents. All of the other pets shrugged it off and turned the TV back on too watch some of their shows they recorded. Overall it was a great day for everyone, we got some laughs, some suspense and some friendship. It was nice knowing everyone was close enough too call each other friends, and they felt proud that they where so connected. It felt alot like family.

They decided that the Littlest Pet Shop was not only a day care for pets... but a little house with a family. Despite the fact they where all a different species. They all had some things in common.

* * *

**I had loads of fun writing this! I love writing one shots :P I still have to right a Minka x Russell request, so that will be posted soon I hope :D Thanks my readers, I do think my writing has improved.**

**-SevenTheNumber**


End file.
